


We Make It Work

by chrisxparker



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Body Hair, Boys Kissing, Dating, Developing Relationship, Didn't Know They Were Dating, Feelings Realization, Gay, Gay Sex, Hair-pulling, Hot Sex, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Oral Sex, Promises, Same-Sex Marriage, Teen Romance, Vampire Hunters, Vampires, Wedding Rings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:02:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 12,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26631808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrisxparker/pseuds/chrisxparker
Summary: New feelings, new life, new experiences. Kol has a crush on Jeremy. Jeremy's feelings and emotions are all over the places but luckily he can count on his friends and family for help. Soon they friendship grows... into a relationship.
Relationships: Jeremy Gilbert & Kol Mikaelson, Jeremy Gilbert/Damon Salvatore, Jeremy Gilbert/Kol Mikaelson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	1. Who are you?

**Author's Note:**

> Slightly AU. This is my first time writing fanfics so let me know how I did :)

"Hey, Gilbert!" yelled the Principal in his angry raspy voice.  
Jeremy looked up realizing that he zoned out.  
"Sorry Dr. Andrews" replied Jeremy.  
Shaking his head trying to get back to reality he walked, rather weirdly, to his Biology class plugging his headphones in, trying not to pay attention to people. He wasn't doing so good in school. But then again he didn't really care because Elena was too busy with her classes at Whitmore and Damon being Damon just didn't give a shit about anything Jeremy did or said. After school he was dropped off to the Salvatore house, which is where he lived since Elena was away to college. As he walks in he feels a little strange. Like something isn't right. But he just goes up to his room not really caring. Nothing really happened for a few minutes. Until something did happen. It was a clink, like a glass bottle being put down. He would've thought it was Damon but he remembered that he was away and would text him on his way back. Being like half naked he went downstairs to check it out.  
"I don't really care who you are but I'm a hunter so I suggest leaving before I stake your ass!"  
A voice of a man, strangely hot to Jeremy, spoke, "Unless you've got the right kind of stake I don't really think you can do that much."  
Jeremy didn't know what to do. Should he call someone, Bonnie or perhaps Damon and Elena, or should he just stake the mystery guy. Being irresponsible he tried to stake him, and he did, except to kill an original you'd need a white oak stake and not the leg of a chair. He started going upstairs to his room very proudly. Some time around 5 the original revived and went up to try and find Jeremy. As he went into Jeremy's room to ask where the bathroom was. Jeremy freaked out and grabbed his emergency stake that was badly taped to his new bed. The original laughed and Jeremy freaked out realizing that there was an original standing in front of him.  
"Don't worry luv, I'm not gonna hurt you." said the original. And that's when Jeremy realized who he was. Ughh what was his name, it was the one that they didn't like Jeremy thought.  
"Finn..." Said Jeremy in a low raspy voice. The original burst into laughter. He was like actually laughing. Jeremy was confused for a second, was he mentally ill? He can't be, he's a vampire it would heal and go away he thought.  
"I'm sorry, do you really think I'm Finn?" Kol said in between his laughs.  
"Well I'm sorry I'm not a Mikaelson family expert. How am I supposed to know which one you are." said Jeremy  
"It's alright luv, I'm Kol... and you, have guests and being shirtless isn't showing good manners." said Kol as he looked at the slim teen. He liked how the teen was built, slim, not perfect, but perfect at the same time.  
"Yeah, I don't care, it's not like I wanted you here anyway." said Jeremy trying to act annoyed.  
"So are you gonna tell me where your bathroom is or will I have to go to another house?" asked Kol.  
"Yeah, just use mine." said Jeremy. Kol went to use the bathroom while Jeremy was thinking of what to ask him. 

***

As he came out Jeremy quickly cut him off with his questions, "What are you doing here?" roughly asked Jeremy.  
"Oh me? I'm supposed to be distracting you luv." smiled Kol. Jeremy threw the emergency stake into the originals heart and Kol tried to tell him something but he didn't get to, not before we was out. He grabbed his crossbow and went out looking for others in the house. He searched for hours yet found no one. Was Kol joking or were they already gone? Nothing looked to be missing for sure, unless it was something he didn't know about. He went back to his room and tied Kol up on the side of Damon's bed before he woke up. He removed the stake and waited for him to wake up. He was confused when he woke up, different room, vervain ropes.  
"Tying me up huh?" joked Kol. "Now come on, let me out little Gilbert, I have places to be." demanded Kol. Jeremy rolled his eyes.  
"You're gonna be with me until Damon comes back and deals with you." Jeremy answered.  
"So you can't deal with your own problems? No wonder your sister had to put you with someone else to take care of you." replied Kol. Jeremy got so mad that he shot the original with his crossbow and went back to wait for Damon. 

***

7:30 p.m  
Damon  
__________________________________________________

Damon: im omw home Jer

Jeremy: get here ASAP I need your help! Its urgent

Damon: what is it?!? IS IT STEFAN AGAIN?

Jeremy: nope its worse, get home asap 

Damon: Hold on just a bit im coming.


	2. Well You Could've Let Me Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremy learns about what Kol is doing at the Salvatore House. Then Kol decides to enroll at the Mystic Falls high to be with Jeremy more and get to know each other. Then they have a fun day together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slightly AU. This my first time writing fanfics so let me know how I did :)

Damon breaks open the door and rushes to find Jeremy.  
"I got here as fast as I could. What happened?" asked Damon  
"Kol broke in so I stabbed him and tied him up." answered Jeremy with a big, proud grin on his face.  
"Oh god. I'm so sorry I forgot to tell you that it was ok for him to come over. Oh shit where is he?" asked Damon. Jeremy led Damon to his room where they untied and removed the stake from Kol chest which for some reason he liked touching but he removed it quickly, NO JEREMY STOP THINKING ABOUT HIM YOU'RE INTO GIRLS FOR CHRISTS SAKE he told himself.  
"Right, I forgot to ask, what is he doing here?" asked Jeremy  
"Well we're having dinner on Saturday." answered Damon  
"You and Kol?? If you hurt Elena I will make sure you're dead." claimed Jeremy  
"No dumbass, me, you, Elena, Stefan, and the Mikaelsons."answered Damon  
"Oh. Well sorry for killing you. Twice." apologized Jeremy.  
"It's alright luv, I had to make you feel like you were doing something, eh?"  
"I have a stake." says Jeremy  
"And I can run behind you and snap your neck before you can move, but I won't do that, we don't wanna waste a perfectly hot-." Kol cuts himself off before he almost speaks his mind.  
"Ok, well you guys do whatever vamps do together and I'm gonna go act like I care about homework." says Jeremy as he leaves. Get it out of your head Jeremy, stop thinking about him. You're straight, guy + girl and that shit. He thinks to himself, but it's useless. He can't help it. Touching Kol is all he can think about. So he just goes to sleep completely ignoring his new feelings.

***

"Wake up luv we're gonna be late." says Kol in a bit of a singsong. Jeremy smiles then comes back to reality realizing that Kol Mikaelson was on his bed. He jumps up confused and naked.  
"Dude wtf! Can I have some privacy?" screamed Jeremy.  
"It's ok, it's not like I've never seen a naked guy before, I'm 998 years old, almost 1000, what did you expect?" replied Kol.  
"Well Im gonna change so if you dont mind just you know...getting out or at least turn around?" asked Jeremy  
"Oh I don't mind at all luv, by all means go ahead." said Kol in a flirty kind of way  
"Turn around Kol!" demanded Jeremy.  
"Ok whatever" said Kol. Jeremy knew at this point that Kol has some kind of feelings for him, so he thought he would tease him because he knows that Kol is looking. So he took his time to walk to his dresser, bare ass exposed and all, took his time to slowly put his boxers on, sliding them over his ass. Then he put on, some pants, then a shirt, making sure to add some kind of flexing in there. Kol is extremely turned on by his little show, not knowing that it is one. He fixes his erection before Jeremy could notice.  
"Hurry up Gilbert we're gonna be late." says Kol.  
"Hold up, what do you mean by 'we'." asks Jeremy.  
"I'm driving you to school today" said Kol with a smile.

***

"Thanks I guess" said Jeremy  
"You're welcome luv" replied Kol. As Jeremy walked towards the school he felt like he was being followed and he was. Kol was coming with him.  
"What do you want from me Mikaelson" groaned Jeremy  
"Well to the humans Im about the same age as you and I have to go to school." answered Kol.  
"You literally know more than any teacher, Im pretty sure you don't need to learn Biology." replied Jeremy  
"I know, but I never got a graduation so I'm gonna attend your school." said Kol with his smile that Jeremy found really cute.

***

"I have attended Mystic Falls High for the past 2 years and am currently a Junior with perfect grades, is that clear?" Compelled Kol  
"Yes, alright dearie here's your schedule." said the receptionist  
"Thank you." Kol walks around the hallways secretly vamp hearing all the new gossip about him. He finds Jeremy in the hallway who can't even listening to him through his headphones. Kol walks over to him and takes them off.  
"Dude wha-" stutters Jeremy  
"I just got my schedule, let's compare!" asks Kol.  
"Thats my exact schedule." says Jeremy.  
"Yeah I know, I compelled the reception lady." said Kol.  
"I swear, you are like a bug on a fruit, you wont go away!" said Jeremy hoping he wouldn't leave.  
"Well then you are one hell of a fruit then Gilbert." replied Kol with a little smirk.  
"I swear to god Kol, shut up and come I guess I'll show you to your classes." said Jeremy. They pretty much spent the rest of the day together getting to know each other. 

***

It's Saturday morning when Jeremy wakes up with Kol on his bed, again. He doesn't mind, it's just that he sleeps naked.  
"Dude, ok we're friends but like you gotta stop doing that." said Jeremy  
"Sorry luv, but wake up, the dinner's tonight." said Kol.  
"FINE." groaned Jeremy. He got up and this time Kol respected his privacy and went outside for a bit while Jeremy took a shower kinda wishing he was in there with him. Jeremy got out, got dressed and spent the day going around the Square with Kol.


	3. The Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kol and Jeremy went to the dinner and had a fun time. The Kol asked Jeremy to stay and they got closer with each other. Maybe a bit too close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slightly AU and theres a kissing scene. This is my first fanfic so let me know how I did :)

"Oh shit" said Kol and Jeremy. It was 6:47 and they had to be at the dinner by 7:30.  
"Wow the day really got away from us." said Jeremy  
"Huh, I guess so. There's the car." said Kol as they walked towards the car. They rode back to the Salvatore House to get ready. Kol quickly vamp sped into his tux and waited for Jeremy. As he was waiting outside the room he heard grunts and moans coming from Jeremy's room. Oh god I hope he's not jacking off, please god no. thought Kol. When he went in to check on Jeremy he noticed that he was struggling to tie his tie. So Kol asked if he needed help and helped him out  
"Ok, so you take this, and you put it through there. Give it a little pull and done." explained Kol. Jeremy found this extremely hot for some reason.  
"Thanks Kol." said Jeremy  
"Of course luv. Now come on we're gonna be late." said Kol

***

As they arrived people started to sit down at the table and so did they. For a good while everyone was talking, Jeremy even got to know some of the new members of the family, or at least the ones that hadn't tried to kill him like Freya and Hope. They sat next to each other enjoying their dinner and getting to know everyone. 

***

After dinner was over Kol asked for Jeremy to stay over and watch some movies. Jeremy agreed to stay and Kol showed Jeremy around the mansion. On their way Kol had to "check something," when he was actually making his room colder on purpose. Kol's room was the last part of the so-called tour. They went inside and Kol gave Jeremy some of his sweats and a shirt that was a size too big on him. They played video games until like 12:00p.m. . Then they put on a show to watch for the rest of the night. But all Kol could think about was Jeremy and how sweet his lips must taste. This is it, right now, it's time Kol, just go for it he thought to himself, so that's what he did. He went in for it. His hand went on Jeremy's cheek, closing the distance between them until their lips were barely touching. After a few seconds they closed all any any distance between them in a fiery kiss. Jeremy was confused, but he wasn't resisting. Kol kissed Jeremys soft lips and he kissed Kol back. For a second it was just them, sharing a hot, steamy kiss. Then Kol's heightened emotions took play and as they were both moaning and kissing each other passionately, making sure not to miss a second of it, before Jeremy even realized, their shirts were off, like magic. It went just from passionately making out on his bed to kissing and touching. Kol went from his cheeks to touching his shoulders and around his collarbones, to twisting his nipples which only made Jeremy hornier, then he went down his body just as Jeremy was and then he moved down to his dick. Jeremy gave a little cough and slowly pushed Kol away.

"What is it luv? Was I moving too fast? Did I do something wrong?" Kol asked worried.  
"Hey, hey calm down Kol, you were great. It's just that. I like- I just-" Jeremy tried to make up his sentence but he couldn't. Luckily Kol did it for him.  
"Luv," he said slowly putting his hand on Jeremy's thigh, "we don't have to do this if you're not ready. I'll be ready whenever you're ready." Jeremy gives a small kiss on Kol's lips as they lie down to continue their movie, Kol held Jeremy in his strong arms which made Jeremy feel safe, like Kol was some kind of loving, caring, hot and, indestructible shield. And just like that, in Kol's arms, he fell asleep. Kol didn't really know what to do. So he carefully moved a bit more down so that they were fully in the bed. He took of his sweats and fell asleep holding Jeremy as close to him as he could.


	4. So What Are We?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremy wakes alone in Kol's room and finds him in the kitchen. They talked about last night and what they were to each other and relashipnship-wise. Jeremy talks to Damon about his newfound feelings for Kol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slightly AU. Let me know if you liked it and what you wanna see next :)

Jeremy wakes up alone, only his underwear so he puts on his sweats and the shirt that Kol gave him and goes around the mansion to find him. After looking for 7 minutes he finally found the kitchen where Kol, wearing nothing but underwear and an apron was cooking breakfast for him and Jeremy. He quietly walk up to him and give him a nice good hug from the back.  
"Hey look who's awake!" said Kol as he gave Jeremy a small kiss, "I hope you like pancakes. Cuz thats the only thing that I can make without burning it." Jeremy found it cute that he woke up early just to make him breakfast.  
"Wait, do you want me to bring you some clothes. What if your family walks in?" asked Jeremy  
"It's fine, no one's home." answered Kol. Once the pancakes were ready Kol put them on a plate and served it with whipped cream and some fruits. Jeremy wasn't the biggest fan of pancakes because Damon accidentally messed his pancakes up once and they turned out disgusting but he actually loved it.  
"Omg Kol, these are amazing!" said Jeremy in between bites. Kol laughed and gave him a kiss on his cheek and they continued eating breakfast. Was it weird that Jeremy found Kol washing dishes hot? eh probably not.  
"Ok, so do you want me to drop you off at home?" asked Kol  
"Yeah, that would be great, thanks." answered Jeremy. Kol sped to Elijah and asked for his car keys, cuz who wouldn't want to drop off their... This is when Kol realized that he doesn't know what him and Jeremy are, are they dating, or just close? I'll ask him on the ride home, he thought. 

***

Kol and Jeremy were in Elijah's car driving towards the Salvatore House.  
"Hey Jer? I have a question." said Kol  
"Hm?" asked Jeremy  
"So what are we? like just friends or...?" said Kol  
"Well we're definetly not just friends. I don't really know, but I'm sure that we'll figure it out. Together." said Jeremy as he kissed Kol. The rest of the ride wasn't that interesting, just normal chatter about school and modern life.  
"Hey Jeremy!" said Damon as Jeremy walked in.  
"Hi Damon" said Jeremy  
"So... why'd you stay at the Mikaelson's house? We're you trying to..." said Damon while humping the air, "Hope?"  
"OMG DAMON! She's with Josie for God's sake!" yelled Jeremy  
"Oh, so why did you stay there?" asked Damon in a calmer voice  
"I kinda wanted to talk to you about that..." said Jeremy slowly  
"Yeah whats up Little Gilbert you can tell me anything." replied Damon  
"So, I- I dont really know how to say it or explain it... But I think I'm having feelings for Kol. Like not just friends, like I LIKE HIM, like him. do you know what I mean?" said Jeremy  
Damon gave him a big hug and was very accepting of it.  
Kol was listening to all of it, from behind the door. Jeremy's phone fell out of his pocket so he was going to return it, but then he heard Jeremy talking to Damon about him and thought it wouldn't be best to interrupt them.  
"...He makes me smile. Yesterday night, when I slept over, we had a little heated moment an-" Jeremy was cut off by Damon  
"DID. YOU. HAVE. SEX. WITH. KOL. MIKAELSON?" said Damon in an excited way  
"No, actually we didn't do it. I just wasn't ready." confessed Jeremy  
"Well it takes time for things like this Jer, so if he doesn't want to wait then hes is not the one. Because if he really loved he would respect your decision." said Damon  
"No, he was totally fine with it, he even said he'd be ready when I would be ready." said Jeremy  
"So they why didn't have sex with him?" asked Damon  
"Because. I'm afraid I'll mess something up like I always do, and then he wouldn't want me. And I don't want that because hes the best thing that has happened to me in a long time." said Jeremy shedding a tear. At this point all Kol wanted to do was to just run in there and hug him, as tight as he could, never letting go. But he stayed outside, out of respect.  
"Jeremy, Kol would be a dumbass not to want you. Also you never mess things up, its us, the "adults" that mess shit up. Also if you're anything like Elena I don't think he'll even wanna stop fucking you, or you to stop fucking him, I don't know which way you do it." said Damon. Jeremy rolled his eyes "Thank you so much Damon, this really means a lot to me" said Jeremy crying a bit.  
Kol decided to leave and pretend like he didn't notice that he left his phone. 

***

"Damon! Have you seen my phone?" yelled Jeremy  
"No, do you need to use mine?" yelled Damon back to him.  
"Yes please I think I left it in Kol's car." yelled Jeremy. Damon gave Jeremy his phone and he texted Kol

6:24p.m  
Kol  
_________________________________________

Jeremy (texting from Damon's number): Hey Kol it's Jeremy, I think I left my phone in your car, can u plz check?  
Kol: Hey luv, ofc gimme a sec  
Jeremy: K  
***  
Kol: Yeah I found it, want me to bring it to you?  
Before Jeremy could even finish typing his sentence Kol was in front of the door with his phone.  
"Wow, that was fast." said Jeremy  
"Heh, here" said Kol handing him the phone  
"Thank you so much! Have a good evening!" said Jeremy closing the door.  
Kol held the door open and asked Jeremy, "Wanna go on a date tomorrow after school? The Grill?"  
"Oh, like an official first date" asked Jeremy. Kol smiled and shook his head, yes.  
"Yeah sure" answered Jeremy  
"Great! Then I'll see you tomorrow?"  
"Mhm, see ya!" said Jeremy as he closed the door. Damon was 100% listening in so we went over to him  
"See I told u he really likes you, see you can't screw up a date so I think you'll be alright." said Damon. Jeremy gave Damon a hug then went upstair to his room for the rest of the day.


	5. The Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kol and Jeremy go on a date after school at the Mystic Grill. Then things get heated at home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slightly AU. This chapter has a s3x scene so just skip to the next chapter after the jacuzzi scene if you're not comfortable with it.

Kol woke Jeremy up, again. This time, he didn't find it weird. In fact, he liked seeing his face first thing in the morning.

"Wake up darling." said Kol

"Hey Kol." said Jeremy in a sleepy voice.

"Come on now, time to get ready for school." said Kol

"Yeah, I think you're enjoying school a bit too much." said Jeremy. Kol chuckled.

"Yeah and I think you need a shower. No offense of course" said Kol

"Yeah, I know. See u in a bit?" asked Jeremy

"Mhm" replied Kol

***

After showering and getting ready, Jeremy went downstairs, and they went up to the car to go to school.

Most of the drive was them just holding hands and smiling. At first Kol didn't want to hold Jeremy's hand at school, but then he remembered that in 2024, and being gay is normal. As they we're walking, one of the football jocks, Aiden, walked up to them.

"Gilbert, since when do you have friends, or a boyfriend?" asked Aiden smugly.

"Since a few days ago, you can leave now." said Jeremy with a harsh tone

"Hey! You can't talk to me like that!" Yelled the jock.

"Well with me around him, he can do whatever he wants, now leave." furiously said Kol.

The jock got furious, raising his fist and attempting to swing at Kol. Attempting.

Kol caught his fist two inches away from his face. He smirked, twisting his arm behind his back and slamming him against the lockers.

"When my boyfirend tells you to leave, you fucking leave, got it?" He said in a rough, dark tone.

The jock got scared, running away as fast as he could. Jeremy wasn't mad at it, he deserved what he got.

Did he just call me his boyfriend, Jeremy pondered.

A small smile crept on his face as he turned to Kol.

"Kol, did you just...?" asked Jeremy

"Give the little shit what he deserved? Yes, yes I did." said Kol proudly

"No," said Jeremy as he moved his hand towards Kol's to hold it, "Did you call me your boyfriend?"

"Oh... I guess I did. Well, if you're not ok with it the-" Kol couldn't finish his sentence, not before Jeremy kissed him.

"I'm actually totally fine with it." smiled Jeremy. The rest of the school day flew by, them talking and hanging out together. After, Kol and Jeremy went to their homes, both getting ready for their date.

***

Jeremy saw Kol's car outside and ran to meet him.

"Hey, babe. Is it ok if I call you babe?" asked Jeremy

"Hi luv, of course it is." He answered with a light chuckle.

Kol drove off, driving them to the best night of their life's.  
***

They talked for hours about their relationship, then about Kol's 1000 years on Earth. Then they moved on to Jeremy's hunter side and more about his life. Then they decided to go to Kol's house. They watched movies and cuddled, until Kol had an idea.

"Can you swim?" Kol asked in the middle of the movie

"Hm?" said Jeremy confused

"Do you know how to swim?" asked Kol

"Oh yeah, why?" asked Jeremy

"Wanna go for a dip?" said Kol. After realizing they only had 1 pair of swim shorts Kol gave his swim shorts to Jeremy and he just wore a pair of boxers. They went to the backyard near the pool to test the water. But Jeremy didn't really care about the temperature and just pushed himself and Kol into the water. They swam up to the surface to find each other. They laughed and just had some fun at the pool. They even drank a bit. Soon once the sun started to set Kol started the jacuzzi for them.

"Shall we?" asked Kol

"Yes we shall." replied Jeremy

They went into the relaxing heat of the Jacuzzi to rest after tiring themselves out from the pool. Jeremy remembered what happened the at the night of the dinner, all of it. The kiss was probably the highlight of it all. So this time he though, he would start it. So he grabbed Kol from the back of his neck and pulled him into a passionate kiss. Their hands going everywhere from the chest to the back, to the arm and nipples. Then Jeremy sat on top of Kol as they were both kissing and moaning passionately, never wanting the moment to stop. Then Jeremy started to take of Kol's boxers when Kol stopped him.

"Darling, are you sure you want to do this?" he asked

"Hell yeah I do." answered Jeremy

"Alright, just not out here." Kol said before vamp speeding them both into his bedroom.

Kol threw Jeremy, who was soaking wet, onto his bed and practically ripped his swimsuit off before kissing Jeremy hungrily on his sweet lips. Kol moved down from his lips to his neck, leaving little bruises, trying hard not to bite him. He moved down to Jeremy's nipples, sucking and teasing, making him moan. He moved down Jeremy's chest and onto his member, slowly rimming the edges of the purple tip with his tongue. Jeremy moaned loudly, his hands curling into the sheets. Kol slowly took it all in his mouth, his lips touching Jeremy's pubic hair each time he fully took it in. He sucked and licked Jeremy's cock, driving him further to the edge each time. Jeremy moaned, grabbing a fistful of Kol's hair

"K- Kol, oh fuck Kol keep going" Jeremy moaned.

Kol took him deeper, sucking harder and harder as Jeremy got closer. He swirled the tip with his tongue, looking into Jeremy's eyes as he took him into his mouth.

Jeremy moaned, cumming into Kol's mouth without a warning. Kol swallowed every last bit of Jeremy's warm cum. He started going up, licking his chest, to Jeremy's mouth. They kissed until Jeremy flipped Kol over, and repeated the same process. Kissing Kol's neck, licking his nipples and chest, until he reached Kol's huge cock. He started playing with it, teasing Kol, making him hornier, while he was sucking on Kol's balls. Once he felt that he teased Kol enough, he took all of Kol in without a warning. Kol moaned loudly from how good Jeremy was at sucking. Jeremy licked Kol's tip every time he got to the top, bringing Kol closer to bursting in Jeremy's mouth. But Kol had to stop him.

"Sorry. Did I do something wrong?" asked Jeremy

"No luv you were great, I just don't want it to stop here." said Kol as he brought Jeremy up into a hot kiss as they were tasting each other. Then Kol laid Jeremy on his back and went low. He brought Jeremy's ass closer to he as he began to lick his fingers. Slowly, Kol put a finger in, letting Jeremy get used to it. Jeremy moaned, from the pain, but it was a good kind of pain. Kol put a second finger in which made Jeremy moan louder. Slowly he removed his fingers but it didn't end there.

Kol brought him closer and used his tongue to lick Jeremy's ass, pushing his tongue inside. Once he felt that Jeremy was ready, he aligned his cock with Jeremy's hole, slowly fucking Jeremy.

"H-holy fuck Kol you feel so g-good," moaned Jeremy.

Jeremy looked down watching his stomach bulge each time Kol thrusted inside him. His head fell back, moaning his lovers name over and over again, loader and loader each time.

"Fuck Jeremy you're so tight for me," moaned Kol.

Kol started working up his pace, going faster and faster each time. They both moaned loudly, luckily no one else was home. Moans and pants started to fill up Kol's room. Kol moved his hands all over Jeremys body, but Jeremy wanted more. He lifted his ass, making it easier for Kol to hit his prostate with each thrust. He wrapped his legs around Kol, sending him deeper into Jeremy. They moaned loudly from all the pleasure.

"Jer, Im g- gonna cu- cum!" moaned Kol.

"Do it babe," Jeremy moaned loudly.

That was all the be needed before shooting his hot load into Jeremy. Jeremy came again all over himself and Kol. Kol pulled out of Jeremy and basically collapsed on his bed. Kol's sweet cum, dripped out of Jeremy's ass, making him moan. They were too tired to even take a shower, so they left it for tomorrow, falling asleep in each others arms.


	6. A "Surprise" Visit

It was around 9:00 am when Jeremy and Kol woke up not caring that they're late to school. 

"Morning babe" said Jeremy with a huge grin on his face

"Morning luv" said Kol still feeling tired and sleepy.

"So we really did that last night" stated Kol

"Yeah. Yeah I guess we did. And hell wasn't that good." said Jeremy

"Wanna give it another go?" asked Kol. Jeremy smirked and got up, Kol was at a literal loss of words. This is the amazing guy he was now dating. He also got up and they got into the shower. Of course they kissed, who wouldn't? And honestly making out in the shower is better than it sounds, at least thats what Kol though. After taking a shower and changing clothes. They drove to the school where Kol was compelling all of the teacher to excuse their absence today while Jeremy was texting Damon to let him know that he was ok and that he will come back home after school. Once Kol was done he grabbed Jeremy and went to his car on a second date for the next 2 hours that Jeremy had cuz why not. This time they went walking in the square, talking about supernaturals.

"If you could be any supernatural, what would you be?" asked Kol

"A vampire, so we can stay together forever." answered Jeremy in a cute voice that made Kol warm in his heart.

"What about you?" asked Jeremy

"Either a vampire or a witch." answered Kol

"Why witch?" asked Jeremy

"I tried it once, it was fun, but I like being a vamp better." replied Kol

"So, I may or may not have overheard Damon on the phone the day I brought your phone back to you. And umm, she's planning a surprise visit home. Today." said Kol

"What?! Today" he said as they walked towards Kol's car.

"Well, are you gonna tell her about you know... the fact that you have a boyfriend?" asked Kol

"Oh. Well I didn't even think about telling her. Whatever her opinion is, I will always love you." said Jeremy smiling with his cute little grin.

"Umm do you wanna join is for dinner tonight?" Jeremy asked Kol

"Are you sure it's ok?" asked Kol

"I don't really care. You're my boyfriend, you're coming." said Jeremy

"That's my boyfriend!" said Kol proudly. They walked towards the car to drop Jeremy off at the Salvatore house. Jeremy didn't look to good on the ride so Kol being the good, protective boyfriend he is, he pulled over to talk to him.

"Something is wrong, you're upset. Talk to me luv." said Kol

"I'm not upset babe I just don't know what to do. How do I tell her that I have a boyfriend who's family tried to kill her countless times. No offense of course." said Jeremy

"None taken and she's your sister, adopted or not, she loves you, so so much that she will love you no matter what." said Kol. Jeremy gave Kol a big hug as a thanks and a small kiss on the lips that for some reason turned into a full on make out. They were about to take each others clothes off when Damon called Jeremy

"I don't care where you are I told Elena that you're almost here. So be almost here!"

"Ok I'm o-" he was going to finish his sentence before Damon hung up on him. 

"Kol-" said Jeremy

"Yeah I heard, I'll speed you there right now." said Kol as he held Jeremy up so they can speed to the house. In a matter of seconds they were standing in front of the doorstep. Jeremy knock and Elena comes to open the door. Jeremy acts surprised and hugs Elena. Elena sees Kol standing outside. 

"Can we help you?" asked Elena.

"Oh no, I was just dropping Jeremy off-" said Kol before Jeremy cut him off

"And planning to stay for dinner. With us." added Jeremy

"Oh sure!" said Elena worriedly. Kol walks inside and they go up to Jeremy's room. Elena then goes to Damon and turns the blender on so Kol can't hear them. 

"Why. The. Hell. Is Kol Mikaelson dropping Jeremy off?!" asked Elena

"Babe, chill. They're just friends... and Kol may have started school at the high school." replied Damon

"Just friends? His family has tried to kill me like a 1000 times." said Elena

"They're just friends. And if anything he should be the one to tell yo-" said Damon before spilling any more secrets.

"Tell me what?" Elena asks

"T- That they're just friends." said Damon. Elena groaned in annoyance and turned the blender off. 

***

"Jeremy, Kol, dinner's ready!" yelled Elena from downstairs. The boys went down and sat down at the table with Elena, Stefan and Damon. 

"So how come you had time to come visit?" asked Jeremy

"I may or may not have missed my brother, and my boyfriend and my best friends. So I compelled the dean to give me a free day." answered Elena

"Wow Elena I don't know why but that just doesn't sound like you." said Kol

"Yeah I know but well the things you do for family." said Elena. The rest of the dinner was pretty fine, no conflict between Elena and Kol. But all Jeremy could think about is last night, and hiw he wanted more. So just for fun he put his hand on Kol's leg. Kol didn't really care until Jeremy's hand started going up Kol's leg leading to his member. Kol coughed slightly.

"We're dining luv, what are you doing?" whispered Kol

"Oh come on you can't not remember last night." whispered back Jeremy

"It's literally replaying in my head but I mean your family's home." said Kol

"Ok so let's do it, why not?" said Jeremy

"I'm down but what if they hear us?" asked Kol

"They wont. I have an idea."

8:27 pm

Damon

________________________

Jeremy: i need a favor

Damon: what?

Jeremy: distract elena, me and Kol wanna do it

Damon: srly rn? you couldn't have picked a worse time?

Jeremy: sry not sry, why?

Damon: i wanna do it with elena dumbass

Jeremy: oh, its fine we'll just go to his house and ew i didn't need to know

Damon: ok lmk how ur 1st time goes

Jeremy: u do know that this is our second time right

Damon: u little shit and u didnt tell me?

Jeremy: well by the time i got home to tell u elena was here

Damon: u did it last night? whatever just tell me abt it when she leaves

Jeremy: kk cya later

***

Everyone's done with dinner and Kol "left" the house. Jeremy went to take a long "bath" but really he just jumped out of his window and Kol vamp sped then to his house.

"Are you sure you wanna do this again?" asked Kol

"Well I have a slightly different idea but I think you'll like it." said Jeremy as he pushed Kol up against the wall.

*To Be Continued*


	7. Kiss Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We learn more about why Jeremy did what he did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This whole chapter is pretty much PG-13  
> YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

Jeremy grabbed Kol by his shirt and pushed him up against the wall. 

"Darli-" he was cut off by a kiss. This kiss was different that the one from last time. it wasn't fiery, it was more hot and needy. Kol sped then to another wall, still sharing that kiss, taking off each others shirts. Then they moved on to the bed where Jeremy laid on top of Kol, kissing his lips hard, his hands on Kol's jaw. They were kissing so madly they needed to pull away, for a split second, for a breath of air. 

"Wow, taking the lead aren't you luv?" said Kol practically begging for more.

"I am, and honestly, I think we're a bit too overdressed." said Jeremy laying down on Kol, their warm bodies touching. Kol cupped the teen's ass while Jeremy, unzipped Kol's pants and slid them off. Kol helped Jeremy take his sweats off and they went deeper onto the bed kissing, madly in love, their erections craving for some attention under their underwear. Kol started going down Jeremy's body, leaving little hickeys and kisses everywhere. Jeremy moaned from pleasure as Kol took his boxers and started playing with Jeremy's dick. This time he went straight in for it. Kol took all of Jeremy's length in at once, but they both craved for more so Jeremy grabbed a fist full of Kol's hair shoving himself into Kol who enjoyed it very, very much. With each thrust Jeremy hit the back of Kol's throat and didn't he enjoy it.   
"K- Kol I'm gonna cu- cum." said Jeremy as he moaned and burst into his boyfriends mouth. Kol swallowed all of though some is still dripping off his chin. Jeremy grabbed him by his shoulders and brought him up into a sweet kiss. He started to work his way down, licking his abs, stroking him through his underwear, just to get him worked up. The he threw Kol's tight black boxers somewhere behind him and started working on Kol. Licking it up and down then taking it all in, going in a fast rhythm. 

"Oh- ohh keep doing luv, that's great." moaned Kol as his toes started to curl and his fists clenched into the sheets. Jeremy kept doing what he was doing since Kol was enjoying it. Each time Kol thrusted into Jeremy he came closer to cumming. He attempted at a warning but it came out as a mix of a moan and a whimper as he came into his lovers mouth, Jeremy didn't stop until Kol was fully finished. Then Jeremy grabbed Kol by his hips and changed into doggy style then pulled him closer to the edge of the bed and put a finger in Kol, letting him adjust. Slowly he added a second finger, removing them once Kol was ready.

"So the first time doing this ca- ohhh my fucking god, shit" moaned Kol and Jeremy went inside him. He went slow just as Kol did with him, then once Kol adjusted to him he started to work up his pace. His leaned over Kol and put his hands on Kol's strong shoulders letting him hit Kol's prostate. He started to go faster.

"Oh god daddy, please fuck m- me" Jeremy obeyed Kol and thrust harder into Kol making him practically scream. Jeremy slowly pulled out of Kol. 

"Jer, I beg you put you dick inside of me." begged Kol. Jeremy laid down on the bed.

"Come, don't you wanna ride daddy?" asked Jeremy. Kol moved over to him and let Jeremy get inside. He started bouncing on top of Jeremy, putting his hands on Jeremy's and kissing him passionately. Moans and pants started to fill the room, some even outside, and well theres nothing an original vampire can do to turn off their super hearing. Elijah knocked and asked for them to be a little bit quieter. Embarrassed, they tried to keep it down, but with the size of Jeremy's dick and the fact that they were both really close to finishing wasn't really helping with the noise. 

"Jer, darling, I'm so cl- close." panted Kol

"Cum on me babe" said Jeremy in a hot, low voice which was all Kol needed to burst all over Jeremy's chest. Just listening to Kol moan loudly while riding his high made Jeremy pull out and cum all over themselves. Kol dropped on top of Jeremy and their hot mess sitting on top of his chest.

"Kiss me" said Kol. And thats what Jeremy did, he pulled Kol's neck towards him and kissed him, slowly. Jeremy slowly pulled away, nibbling at Kol's bottom lip.

"We should probably shower." said Kol

"I should probably go home." said Jeremy, realizing its almost 12:00am

"I don't suggest that." said Kol

"What? why not?" asked Jeremy

"Elena is so loud I can hear her from across town." replied Kol

"Gross. Do you mind if I stay over tonight?" asked Jeremy

"Not at all. Now we really need to shower." said Kol and they went into the bathroom to "wash off" the cum on their chests and take a shower. Once they were done they climbed into bed and slept through the night.

***

11:36 pm

Elena Gilbert *NOT KATHERINE*

_______________________________

Elijah: Hello Elena.

Elena: umm hi who is this?

Elijah: This is Elijah Mikaelson.

Elena: oh hi, whats up?

Elijah: Please come and get your brother.

Elena: wdym he's at home

Elijah: No he's at our house and he was just railing my YOUNGEST BROTHER!

Elena: 👁👄👁I- 

Elena: im omw


	8. Peace and Quiet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kol and Jeremy run away for a few days, not telling anyone where they're going

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slightly AU.

It was sometime at midnight when Elena arrived. Kol and Jeremy were sleeping soundly when Elena barged in, almost destroying Kol's bedroom door. 

"JEREMY GILBERT, WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?" yelled Elena, waking the boys up from their sleep.

"Elena, how'd you find me?" asked Jeremy

"Elijah, did the responsible thing and told me that you're sleeping with KOL FUCKING MIKAELSON!" yelled Elena

"Oh, right. It always has to be about you!" said Jeremy

"His family tried to ki-" Elena was cut off by Jeremy who was very pissed

"MY POINT EXACTLY! YOU ALWAYS HAVE TO MAKE IT ABOUT YOURSELF! WHY CAN YOU HAVE THE PERFECT BOYFRIEND WITH THE PERFECT LIFE. BUT ONCE I GET ONE OF THOSE THINGS ALL YOU DO IS EITHER TAKE IT AWAY OR MAKE IT ABOUT YOURSELF!" yelled Jeremy

"Jer, I'm sor-" tried apologizing Elena but Jeremy stopped him

"No, I won't take it, not anymore." said Jeremy in a low voice. He borrowed and put on Kol's sweats and hoddie as did Kol then he went after Jeremy who went outside to catch his breath.

"Hey, hold on." said Kol trying to catch a hold of Jeremy.

"Stop Kol! I'm fine," lied Jeremy, "I just need to catch my breath." Kol stopped him and gave him a small kiss on the lips.

"No, I'm here for you. Whether you want my help or not. I always will be." promised Kol. Jeremy pulled him into a sort of thank you kiss knowing that Elena & Elijah were listening in on them. 

"Wanna get out of here?" asked Kol with a playful grin.

"You'd leave your house for me?" asked Jeremy

"Darling, I'd stake myself with a white oak for you." answered Kol. He pulled Jeremy in for another kiss, just to piss Elena and Elijah off. Kol sped into his room, grabbed some clothes, cash, and a blood bag and then the lovers ran outside and drove far away from Mystic Falls both of them half asleep but Kol forced himself to stay awake to keep Jeremy safe.

*** 

"We'll take the best room you have, on the house of course." Kol compelled the server. They got the keys and went up to the highest floor to their luxury suite. They were way to tired to even talk so they fell dead asleep as soon as they were on the bed.

***

They woke up sometime around noon hungry for breakfast which was compelled up to their room. Pancakes, not as good as the ones Kol made the other day but it was still pretty tasty. The rest of the day was spent pretty much compelling themselves free activities like spa treatments. They explored the hotel a bit, played around at the casino, had some fun at the pool and, went shopping. It was around 6 pm when Kol called the hotel restaurant for a reservation for 2, making sure it was perfect for them. They were booked in at 8pm so they just went up to their suite until it was time for dinner.

6:54 pm

Elena

______________________

Elena: Jer, I'm so sorry to just lash out on you like that I'm so sorry please come back home.

Elena: Jeremy, Im sorry just please come back home everyone is worried sick. 

Elena: Jer, please at least respond so that I know you're alive

Of course Jeremy wasn't going to respond back to her, he was so furious to the point where he felt his blood boiling underneath his skin. Kol walked over to calm him down.

***

"Elijah, he's not responding to me" Elena stated the obvious.

"Have you thought that maybe he's just mad at you for not letting him date my brother?" said Elijah.

"Yeah I may have done that. I was just worried. Can you text Kol and ask him how they are?" asked Elena.

"Mhm" lied Elijah

7:21pm

Little Brother 🙄⚾️

________________________

Elijah: Elena's worried but I don't care about that, stay safe, come back when he's ready.

Kol: ty, tell her Jer's really mad but he's ok

Elijah: mhm

"I texted him, they're fine" said Elijah

"Wh- Well did they tell you where they were?" asked Elena

"No, they're teens, not stupid." answered Elijah

"At least he's safe. Alright thank you Elijah but I'm gonna head home for now." said Elena

"Stay safe" said Elijah as he waved goodbye, and went on with his usual business.

***

It was already 8 when they were done dressing up.

"Come I don't want us to be late." said Kol

"Late to where?" asked Jeremy

"You'll see. Just hang on for a minute." said Kol. Once at the restaurant Kol, trying to be like Elijah, pulled Jeremys chair out for him to sit on and he sat in front of Jeremy. They were brought a 3 course meal which was very delicious, as they talked about the whole Elena situation.

"She just got mad luv, she didn't mean it. She was just being dramatic, you know her, you know how she can be at times." said Kol

"How do you know what kind of person she is?" asked Jeremy

"Well she's the exact opposite of Katherine, except the looks." said Kol

"Let's talk about something else." proposed Kol. Jeremy agreed and thats what they did. For hours they talked about family, life, and pretty much anything they could think of. After dinner they went up and finally talked about the whole Elena thing. Jeremy went on and on, and Kol listened and supported him through it all. Jeremy was ready to go back but like, he and Kol had a freaking luxury suite all to themselves. So they ordered snacks and had a movie night. This went on for a few days, fine dining, pools, Netflix and chill, you name it. But them Kol had an idea. No, not an inappropriate one.

"Follow me." said Kol pulling Jeremy with him.

"Where are we going?" asked Jeremy

"Stargazing." answered Kol

They found the VIP are which was unoccupied and went on the biggest couch-bed they could find. They brought blankets and snacks and stargazed for hours, Kol explaining all of the stars and constellations to Jeremy who was actively listening. After a bit Kol noticed that Jeremy was getting sleepy and decided to take him down to their suite to sleep.

3:12am

Unknown Number

_________________________

Unknown: Bring him to mystic falls, or I will find you and kill you

Kol: Mhm, have fun 🙄

*You have blocked this number*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave Kudos if you liked it and let me know what ele


	9. Forgiveness and Parties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremy is ready to go back home. The sheriff gives some unexpected news. Kol, Jeremy and their friends had a party despite everything that happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slightly AU. This chapter is shorter and I was thinking that Kol and Jeremy should fuck but like they've been doing it every other chapter so maybe next chapter.

"Kol?" asked Jeremy, realizing he is alone. He gets up to find Kol, who walked in to the suite after a phone call to his family after the threatening text message. Turns out it was Elena trying to act tough. 

"Hey, babe. Is everything ok?" asked Jeremy

"Yeah everything's fine, luv. Go back to sleep." said Kol joining Jeremy in bed. They slept for a good while, then waking up to eat some breakfast. 

"Thinking about going back?" asked Jeremy

"We go back when you're ready to go back" said Kol kissing Jeremy

"I think I am." said Jeremy

"Wanna pack and head out?" asked Kol

"Well, we can't, yet." smirked Jeremy

"Really again?" asked Kol

"Oh, if you're not up for it then we don't have to do it ok." said Jeremy

"Please? I honestly never pass up free sex but the hotel will always be here. Though, we haven't done it in your bed so..." said Kol

"I like where your head's at." said Jeremy

"I like to put my head in other places. Now let's go pack." flirted Kol as they went up to pack up their things and head home. The drive was long but their conversations and loud music made it seem quick. They arrived at the Mikaelson house at around 6pm. Elena and Damon were waiting impatiently. Elena ran to hug Jeremy but he didn't hug her back.

"Don't ever do that again, we sent out a search party for you! Where were you?" asked Elena

"Well I'm definitely not telling you." said Jeremy as the door opened and Sheriff Forbes walked in

"Just what I wanted to talk to you about. You two don't have authority over him anymore. He ran away for almost a week and you weren't able to find him." said Sheriff Forbes

"I'll take custody of him." offered Elijah

"Ok, that works, but he has to live in your house" said the Sheriff

"I don't mind that." said Kol. Jeremy and the rest of the Mikaelsons agreed. Elijah signed the papers and Jeremy moved in to their house.

"Jeremy, promise you'll visit." said Elena

"Sure, whatever." said Jeremy as Elena and Damon left him to stay with the Mikaelsons. Kol helped Jeremy settle in with him and gave a full tour of the house. They spent the rest of the day playing video games. Then they got into bed and fell asleep.

"Wake up darling." said Kol as he was changing into his clothes. Jeremy got up and put on some clothes and they went downstairs for food. 

"Morning daddy." joked Jeremy. Elijah rolled his eyes. 

"Morning son." said Elijah as her served them breakfast. They ate breakfast and went to school. This time, proud to hold each others hands and after what Kol did, no one tried to say anything. Class was actually fun when your boyfriend outsmarted the teacher by 900 years. Most of the school day they just whispered and talked in the back of their classes. Later they went to the grill and had some lunch and drove home. 

***

Kol and Jeremy invited some friends and had a mini party with a bunch of drinks. Loud music, dancing, beer pong, gaming, and whatever else a 1000 year old vampire dating a vampire hunter do at parties. Watching Kol dance was honestly the cutest thing Jeremy has ever seen. Then Klaus came home so Kol quickly compelled everyone out of the house and cleaned everything up before Klaus can find it then they ran up to their room. They turned their game on and Kol took his shirt off so it looks like that's where they've been all day. Klaus didn't really care about what they've been doing. They ended up playing games all night and didn't get any sleep so they skipped school and Kol would just compel the teachers to mark them as present. So they stripped down to their underwear and went to sleep at 5 am.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave kudos if you like the story :)


	10. It's Been a While

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A year has passed, not much has changed though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a s** scene just warning you.

***The story takes place around a year into the future***

"Babe wake up" said Jeremy trying to wake Kol up. After a few minutes of shaking he woke up.

"Ugh, what the fuck do you want." said Kol, in a pissed off tone

"For you to not talk to me like that and to wake up cuz football tryouts are today." said Jeremy in the same pissed off tone, just to mock him.

"Oh shit, you're right and sorry luv, won't happen again." said Kol giving Jeremy a small kiss. Jeremy forgave Elena but Jeremy still has to live with the Mikealsons though he visits Elena and Damon often. Kol and Jeremy's relationship is going pretty great actually. They told everyone, that didn't know, about them at the Salvatore Christmas party, hosted by Caroline of course. 

They got dressed and ready and headed to school. Most of the day was them just introducing themselves to their class as if they're 12 year olds in middle school. After school Kol and Jeremy ran to football tryouts. Kol signed up and went to change into his football clothes and armor. He came out with a bunch of other dudes that reeked of toxic masculinity. They started with sprints and Kol may have used a bit of his speed to go faster than the others. Then they moved onto throwing and catching skills, Kol never missing a pass. (I don't know if you remember him from earlier chapters but) Aiden and his jock friends were mad that Kol was better than the, so they decided to give it their absolute best which was like 5% compared to what Kol could do. But he couldn't because he had to appear, somewhat, human. But he decided to screw "being human." So he decided to use some of his strength during the game for a little help scoring a touchdown. 

"Damn Mikaelson," said the coach as he blew his whistle, "If you keep this up and I might have to put you on the team early." The game kept going for another hour. Once practice was almost over, Jeremy went to the locker room to find Kol.

"Babe," said Kol pulling Jeremy aside since he wasn't supposed to be in there, "what are you doing here?"

"Well maybe I thought once you were done with practice, maybe we could... you know sneak one in here." said Jeremy kissing Kol.

"Anything for you darling." said Kol kissing Jeremy back.

"Lets lose these," said Kol taking Jeremy's clothes off, not caring that theres people there, "and this too." said Kol removing his towel. He vamp sped them over to the showers, Jeremy's fingers dug into Kol's skin making it bleed but Kol found it hot. Jeremy flipped Kol onto the wall and kissed him hard. Then he moved down Kol's body until he reached his shaft. Slowly he took Kol into his mouth. Kol put his arms behind his head. Jeremy started going faster, making Kol moan harder. Kol grabbed Jeremy's hair pushing him in deeper. His head fell back against the wall as he came without warning. Jeremy swallowed Kol's come and went up to meet his lips but he wasn't done. Jeremy lifted Kol up into his arms and continued kissing him. As his erection grew it kept on poking Kol's entrance, begging to go in. 

"Put in darl- oh shit, ohhhh, yess keep going luv." moaned Kol as Jeremy went in. Kol was bouncing in Jeremy's arms. Jeremy was deep inside him, both of them moaning and sweating from the heat. Surprisingly no one heard them. 

"Oh, ohh, babe I'm s- so close." panted Jeremy

"Do it darling." moaned Kol. Jeremy released his hot spurts into Kol. Jeremy pulled out of Kol, but Kol wasn't just about done. He sped them to the lockers and pushed Jeremy on the lockers and kissed him in a very needy way. Kol held Jeremy's hands up on the lockers and started sucking and licking him. Kol moved down to Jeremy's dick and started slowly stroking it. Then Kol moved down and took Jeremy in slowly, letting him enjoy it. Jeremy was getting really hot and was begging for Kol to rail him.  
"Are you ready luv?" asked Kol. Jeremy nodded and Kol lined up himself along Jeremy's hole. As Kol slowly pressed into him, he worked up a rhythm as he went faster and deeper. Soon he was going so hard that Jeremy was practically screaming, but he liked it.  
"Dude, did you have to do it right now?" asked one of the jocks.

"Either leave or join us, its your choice." said Kol. The jock widened his eyes and just left, leaving them to do their thing. Kol didn't slow down, Jeremy wouldn't let him. Soon everyone heard their moans and pants. Most of the guys cleared out, the rest just ignored it. Kol kept his speed and was really close to finishing.

"Darling, I'm so close." moaned Kol

"Pull out." said Jeremy. Kol was confused but he obeyed. Jeremy moved towards Kol and put it in his mouth. licking his precome off, then slowly sucking it. Kol's hips shivered as he came into Jeremy's mouth. Jeremy swallowed Kol's come again and went up to kiss Kol deeply. They went to the showers to clean up, dressed up and drove home. 

***

"Well, how did the tryouts go? Do I need to compel the coach?" asked Klaus

"Thanks Klaus, but no, I got in." said Kol

"That's good. What about you Jeremy? Any sport interests?" asked Elijah

"No dad, does drawing count?" said Jeremy. Elijah was already used to being called "dad" even though he still found being an adopted dad a bit weird.

"Ah, an artist. Maybe I should take custody over him." said Klaus

"I'm a hunter, not an orphan volleyball you can take custody of so don't make me dagger you." said Jeremy as he started going upstairs to change.

"HOW DO YOU KNOW WHERE MY DAGGERS ARE!" screamed Klaus, but Jeremy wasn't listening

*** 

"GET DOWN HERE NOW!" screamed Klaus

"What is it now, Niklaus?" asked Elijah

"Tell me that my painting is good or I'll dagger-" said Klaus remembering that Jeremy had his daggers

To be continued


	11. Where Is My Dagger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Mikaelsons and Jeremy have a movie night and Kol gets a special gift for Jeremy.  
> Warning there is an almost s** scene near the end.

* FLASHBACK *

Jeremy woke up to the noise of Elijah and Klaus fighting.

"Go back to sleep luv, they do this every week." said Kol half-asleep. Jeremy got up to see what happened and maybe even help if he could. As he went downstairs in his short he saw that the brothers fighting in the library.

"Why did you think it was a good idea to adopt a fucking 16 year old?" said Klaus angrily. He got so mad he snapped Elijah's neck. Jeremy thought it would be best not to interfere, so he watched as they somehow resolved their conflict.

"Because I will not leave that child in the hands of some abusive parents, just like I didn't leave you with Mikael all those years ago.

Klaus didn't say anything because he knew that Elijah was right. He gave a hug to Elijah which is when they noticed that Jeremy was listening. At the time they didn't know he was a hunter, so they thought they had compelled him into forgetting and for him to go back to sleep. Jeremy knew that no matter how much he loved and trusted them that each one was a ticking time bomb and he had to have some kind of protective countermeasure, just in case. So later, he pretended to "go to the bathroom" when he actually found Klaus's "secret" weapon stash in his underwear drawer which was too big for just underwear, probably because he was hiding a bunch of vampire killing weapons. That didn't matter because he only needed one, the dagger. He found it near the left side of the box and grabbed it. He hid it in the pocket of his shorts and went back to his room to sleep, hiding the dagger in the side of the bed where no one could think of looking.

* END FLASHBACK *

"So, you can't be compelled?" asked Klaus

"Nope, so don't try anything, and I can't die of supernatural causes so snapping my neck is also useless." said Jeremy

"So you remember everything?" asked Elijah

"EVERYTHING" said Jeremy, he knew what they were talking about, and he wouldn't tell the others, not until they stole the dagger back. 

***

"I NEED EVERYONE WHO ISN'T BUSY IN THE LIVING ROOM RIGHT NOW!" yelled Jeremy

"What is it?" asked Freya

"Movie night." answered Kol, him and Jeremy holding up bowls of popcorn. Everyone gathered on the huge couch, each one grabbing a bowl and secretly happy that someone finally gathered them to spend some time with each other. So they had a totally under planned movie night. As usual Jeremy had to break a fight between Elijah and Klaus since Elijah wanted old movies and Klaus wanted Horror. They ended up letting Hope and Josie pick a some comedy movie. The rest of the night was full of laughs and jokes. Jeremy felt bad that he was doing all of this with the Mikaelsons and not his actual family, like Elena and Damon, but this was his family now too.  
* SKIPS A FEW MONTHS B/C I DON'T HAVE ANY IDEAS *

It is a few week before Christmas and Kol was thinking of things to get for him.

4:32pm Elena______________________ Kol: Hey Elena u got a sec to talk?

Elena: Hi Kol, ofc whats up?

Kol: what should I get for jeremy as a christmas present?

Elena: well dont get an drawing set cuz thats my gift.

Kol: ok so i was thinking something like special, like a promise ring?

Elena: BDHJHSS OMG YES

Elena: DO U HEAR ME KOL YES, IF U GET HIM ANYTHING ELSE I WILL LITERALLY STAKE YOU 👁👄👁🌳🔪

Kol: Imma do that, and you can most certainly try

Kol: tysm, ttyl

Elena: ofc, byee

***

Kol was in the jewelry store look for a ring to get for Jeremy. There are many options that look so good. There are ones with big stones, diamonds, and ones with just gold designs. But one of them caught his eye. It was a silver ring , with a black stone across it, not too big nor did it go outside the length of the ring. It was perfect for Jeremy. 

"Excuse me miss, can I see this ring?" asked Kol

"This is a private collection, but then again you probably can't afford it." mocked the receptionist. Kol grabbed her by the collar of her shirt. The only reason her head is still attached to her body is because he's in public.

"Listen here you little bitch," said Kol madly, "I was gonna pay for it, because unlike ur Macy's working, low-life ass, I can afford shit. But now you made me mad, so you're gonna pay for my boyfriends ring. Do you understand?" Kol compelled her to pay for it and left with Jeremy's new ring. 

***

All throughout the car ride he was thinking of how he was going to give it to him. 

*In his head* Hey luv, around a year ago we met, you staked me 3 times I think... ugh dumbass why are you talking about yourself. Ok so less about me, more about him. Hey luv, we met around a year ago, and I instantly fell in love with you, even though you staked me 3 times. Ever since then our friendship had been developing into a relationship that I still don't believe is real. Hm, that's good, I'll add more later. 

He was almost home and he needed to hide the ring in a place where no one would think of finding it. He couldn’t do it. Their home was like an old type of design, so there are a few places where he can hide it. So he hid it somewhere where no one would even think of... Except Elijah, because he walked in on Kol hiding the ring.

"What is that?" asked Elijah

"Nothing of your worries, move along." said Kol

"Nothing of my worries? You're hiding something in bed, how do I know if that's not a bomb you're going to use to murder me." said Elijah

"Fine, you wanna know? It a promise ring, for Jeremy."

"Oh, can I see it?" asked Elijah. Kol nodded and took the ring out of the box and handed it to Elijah. He admired the ring for a bit and finally spoke.

"This is beautiful but are you sure? You've only been dating for a bit over a year." said Elijah

"Yeah of course I am, it's the most sure I've felt in my long life. He makes me feel, happy, and not lonely, in more ways than one. He's like that feeling when you get out of a cold room and into the warm sun. Basically he's just amazing. So yeah, I am sure." said Kol. Elijah had a smile on his face that said that he's proud of his little brother. They hugged and Elijah let him hide the ring in his bed. The front door opened as Jeremy walked inside.

"I'm home!" said Jeremy

"Hey darling." greeted Kol. They shared a small kiss before going up to their room.

"Damn, gym class is not treating you well is it?" joked Kol as he laid down on the bed to nap. Jeremy laughed and started taking off his gym clothes to take a shower. As Jeremy was taking his clothes off his shorts flew off his leg and landed on Kol's half asleep face.

"OMG, I'm so sorry!" apologized Jeremy.

"Don't worry luv," he said as the scent of Jeremy's hot musk filled his nose, he wanted to pull the shorts off his face, but he couldn't, it was too good to pull away from. Jeremy pulled the shorts off his face, Kol grunted, not wanting to stop. 

"You must like my sweat stink, don't you." said Jeremy

"I do. It never made me so horny, notn till now actually." said Kol

"Well you're in luck. Because I sweat so much in gym class, would be a shame if I just took a shower and washed it all away." teased Jeremy. Kol sped him onto the bed. Grabbed him arms, put up straight and pinned them down. He started smelling and licking Jeremy's body. Then he dove straight into the source and started smelling it, getting really turned on. Jeremy felt so good that one touch would be enough to set him off. 

"There's a lot more where that came from" said Jeremy indicating to his other armpit. Kol moved on to the other one. Once he was fully satisfied, he started kissing Jeremy, letting him taste his the hot musk which they soon started to get addicted to. They just couldn’t get enough. Kol licked the sweat off of Jeremy's chest and his barely showing abs and removed his boxer briefs. The started rubbing the tip, Jeremy's body was shivering with pleasure. Kol looked him in the eyes as he took Jeremy in all the way. All of that foreplay got Jeremy so horny he came after a few minutes. His hot spurs flew into Kol's mouth as he tried at a warning. His warning was a series of moans and pants. but Kol didn't care about a warning. He swallowed all of Jeremy's hot juice and went up to kiss him.

"My turn." said Jeremy as he started kissing Kol's well toned abs. He moved down to his member and started stroking it as he took Kol's pants and boxers off. He placed his hand on Kol's thick thighs and his other hand went up and down Kol's shaft. He took Kol in, little by little. He started going faster after a bit. Kol's head went back and his hands gripped Jeremy's head pushing himself deeper into Jeremy's mouth.  
"Ohhh, keep going lu- luv, im so close." said Kol. Jeremy couldn't talk with his mouth full of Kol so he just looked at his eyes and gave a muffled mhm. 

"Oh fuck, dont stop luv," moaned Kol, "please, please don't stop, ohhh fuck." begged Kol. Jeremy obeyed and he saw how bad Kol wanted this so he went faster. Kol was moaning loudly and thrusting his hips into Jeremy's mouth. His fists clung into the sheets as he burst into Jeremy's throat. Jeremy kept going until Kol was fully finished. He went on the bed next to him. 

"Do you mind of we just end it here" asked Jeremy

"Sure, if you don't wanna do it the I don't either." said Kol. Jeremy kissed him and they hopped into the shower because Jeremy isn't the only one who just sweat his ass off.


	12. How Do I Say This...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kol and Jeremy decorated the house with their families. Kol finally got the courage and did what he'd been wanting to do for a long while.

"Jer, wake up."sang Kol in a sing-song. Jeremy got up and saw that its still 5:43a.m. So he groaned at Kol and went back to sleep. Kol shook him awake.

"What is it Kol?" asked Jeremy

"Mikaelson family tradition luv." answered Kol

"And which tradition would that be? asked Jeremy

"The one where everyone decorate the house together then put the star on the tree up at midnight." replied Kol

"Cute, lets get started then shall we?" said Jeremy trying to mock Kol's accent. Kol chuckled at Jeremy's cute attempt at his accent. It was the little moments like these that made Kol 100% sure he wanted to do with this Jeremy. As they were getting into Christmas clothes they heard a whoosh in front of their door. They went outside and saw all of the Mikaelsons and Elena and the others gathered in front of them. They were confused at first but then Elijah smiled and pointed to the top of the door. They both looked up and saw a mistletoe up above their heads. By tradition they had to kiss. So they shared a small, soft kiss. Everyone cheered and congratulated the couple then went on to decorating the house. Kol pulled Caroline aside.

"Why is the party here?" asked Kol

"Your house is nicer and Klaus may or may not have asked me as a Christmas and New Year’s party date." said Caroline

"Aww thats lovely, now go get him, the softer he gets the less chance of us getting daggered before midnight." said Kol. Caroline hugged him and left to find Klaus. Kol was starting to get anxious about giving the promise ring to Jeremy, he tried to hide it, but the sweating and constantly avoiding was giving it away. Jeremy just thought he was busy so he left Kol to work it out. Soon around 12pm, almost the whole house was decorated and everyone was hungry and tired, so half of then napped and the rest ordered some food to eat. Kol was still really nervous when he knew he had no reason to be. And the person that he could talk to was the person he couldn't tell until midnight. He could talk to Klaus, but their brotherhood, hasn't always been the best. Elijah was dead asleep so we was ruled out of the people to talk to. So he stuck with Klaus. He nudged him aside and asked to talk.

"Kol, your reason for pulling me away from Caroline better be good or you're gonna end up withs da-" Klaus was cut off.

"I wanna give Jeremy a promise ring but I don't know how to tell him." said Kol before his brother desiccated him.

"Oh, that's great Kol, I'm really proud of you but are you sure?" asked Klaus "Yeah, trust me." assured Kol

"Alright, well... Just tell him how you truly feel, don't hold back a single, emotion. Pour your heart out brother. There's no way he can resist your charm." advised Klaus. Kol pulled him into a nice brother hug, Klaus's smile showed that he was truly proud of Kol. The evening went by pretty quick. It was mostly karaoke, dinner, and drinking games. As midnight approached, Kol felt his heart beating faster, his hands were sweating uncontrollably. He couldn't do it. It was too much, too much pressure, too many eyes. He had to step outside. Jeremy being the caring boyfriend he is saw Kol running outside, so he followed. Kol saw him so he used his speed to run away. Jeremy was was confused and mad about the way Kol was acting tonight. It wasn't a full moon, and if something had happened Kol would have told him... right? A little hurt from Kol's disappearing act he went back inside to tell everyone that he was gone. Caroline got furious that someone left her party and told Josie, Hope, Davina and Freya to do a summoning spell and as she said

"Drag his ass in here before I find him and kill him myself." She wasn't actually going to kill him, she wanted him there to give his promise to Jeremy. After some chanting the door blew open and Kol's body was visible from a distance. The body got dragged into the living room leaving a trail of his blood alongside it. Jeremy ran up to him and noticed that his head had been hit. After waiting impatiently Kol woke up and Jeremy ran up to hug him tight. Then he slapped him.

"Don't do that ever again, you scared me." said Jeremy. Kol apologized and hugged Jeremy back. Caroline was furious. She sped Kol into his room and locked the door.

"Are you serious! Change, now Kol!" demanded Caroline. Kol went into his bathroom and got changed into some cleaner clothes, sped into Elijah's room to get his ring. It was almost midnight as Kol rushed downstairs.

"I have something I need to say!" screamed Kol.

"No offense Uncle Kol, but I'm pretty sure whatever it is, it's not as important as the tradition." said Hope

"I would tell you to shut up but you being my niece and a tribrid and all I probably shouldn't do that." said Kol showing her the box behind his back. Hope and Josie looked at each other as they saw the box and shared a smile and kept thier mouths shut.He walked up to Jeremy and took a knee.

"I don't think I'm following." said Jeremy confused, Kol took the ring out of the box and held it in his hand.

"I'm not proposing because you're too young but I am making a promise." said Kol. Jeremy already knew which direction Kol was going in and just the though made his face light up.

yes I am ending the chapter here. I gotta make y'all get hooked on the story. sry but it will come either today or tmrw. ily


	13. Yes, of Course

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, enjoy.  
> Also this chapter was the inspiration for the title of the whole story.

"I'm not proposing because you're too young but I am making a promise." said Kol. Jeremy already knew which direction Kol was going in and just the though made his face light up.

"A bit over a year ago I met you at your house, I was supposed to talk do Damon but he wasn't home, you were. It wasn't exactly a pleasant night but I met you, which made it bearable. Then I came to your school to get to know you better. Somehow you didn't hate me. We became closer, and closer until that point where we knew that this was right, because it felt like it. And thats how I'm feeling right now, about this. I'm feeling that it's right and I know that you're the one I wanna do this with and although it can be confusing and new, we make it work. So I'm promising you that I will marry you once you're old enough, if you're ok with it of course." Kol really poured his heart out like Klaus advised. 

"Yes, of course I am." said Jeremy as Kol carried him up into a kiss. The clock hit midnight with as they pulled away and Kol put Jeremy down. 

"I know this isn't exactly traditional but 'ascendo' " said Josie, siphoning Hope, as she lifted the star on top of the tree. Everyone cheered and the party got started. Everyone gave each other gifts and drank a lot even though 90% of them being vampires they can't exactly get drunk. Hope, Josie and Jeremy being the only they went to their own little corner on the couch.

"So you got promised a marriage as a 17 year old?" asked Hope

"Well love finds its ways." said Jeremy opening a small can of beer. The rest of the party they watched everyone else get drunk and even Jeremy a bit. Around 4 ish in the morning everyone was half asleep so they either went home or up to their rooms, Jeremy helped Kol up to their room because he was practically dead from all the dancing. He laid Kol down on the bed, slipped his clothes off, and watched as his soon to be fiancee drifted asleep, so did Jeremy.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos if you liked it


End file.
